Yaoi Solution
by Nuriko-PerfectWorld
Summary: Miaka and Tamahome are close to making love, but an angry and hurt Hotohori walks in. Tamahome knows he is going to be killed, but instead it turns into Hotohori X Tamahome hentai


If you don't like hentai or yaoi... BEWARE my children! Also, I made this fic up, but Yuu  
  
Watase made Fushigi Yuugi. Everyone says that, and it's weird because we all know the   
  
concept of fan fiction... I guess it's just a weird human reflex. Read, and review if ya want!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
^_^  
  
Miaka watched Tamahome lovingly as he chowed down on the Pocky he found in her bag.   
  
Miaka (thinking): SNAP OUT OF IT! ...he's eating your food.  
  
Miaka's loving face now had a blank expression, and Tamahome looked up from the Pocky innocently.  
  
Miaka: ARRRRRRRRGH!!!   
  
She snatched the box of Pocky from his hand and devoured the remnants. Tamahome watched her eating it as he got chibi eyes, but realized how cute she looked as she ate it. He put his face an inch from her's and stared deeply into her eyes. He placed one end of some Pocky into her mouth and the other end into his and they both began chewing slowly.  
  
Miaka: A good solution.  
  
Miaka smiled.  
  
Tamahome took hold of Miaka and gently laid her down on the bed. He got on top of her and they began making out wildly. Their tongues slid and squirmed with curiosity, exploring each other's mouths. Miaka panted heavily and Tamahome felt her breasts heaving beneath her and grew hard.  
  
Tamahome placed his teeth around a button on Miaka's shirt. He undid one after another as she played with his hair and made it sloppy and sexy. The air hit Miaka's always-covered flesh, bringing her a new feeling of joy and comfort. Tamahome worked his way down the buttons and Miaka noticed he was very skilled at this kind of thing and wondered if he had done it before. But she remembered that he had only lived for protecting his family before this. Now that they weren't here anymore, he would focus on her only now. Miaka felt slightly guilty and on the spot.  
  
Miaka looked up at Tamahome.  
  
Miaka: Tamahome... I want you, now...  
  
But she knew inside she wanted him to be patient and gentle.  
  
Miaka: But..patiently...  
  
Tamahome nodded and smiled.  
  
Tamahome: I love you.  
  
Miaka blinked and a small, glistening tear trickled down her cheek. Tamahome looked up, and let his tongue lap up the tear that had made its intrusion on the radiant cheek.  
  
Tamahome, on the last button, looked up at her kindly. Miaka smiled back, and Tamahome continued what he was doing. This was her ideal thought of her first time. A man who would be patient and make sure his partner agreed by seeing her smile. A man who would be gentle and not throw her around like a rag doll, anxious to have sex.   
  
He clutched her sleeve and slowly pulled it down from her arm, gently caressing her arm in the process. After repeating the same with the other sleeve, Tamahome set it aside and worked on the skirt. His teeth nipped at the band at the top of her skirt, and he reached for Miaka's hand and pulled the skirt off with her hand. He slowly and carefully pulled down Miaka's lacey underwear and undid her bra which opened in the front. He put those with Miaka's other clothes and passionately massaged her breasts began caressing them with his tongue. His teeth softly bit one nipple while his hand kneaded the other breast. They called each other's names louder and louder as Tamahome's virgin member made its way closer to Miaka's opening...  
  
Hotohori's expression was that of BEYOND pissed. He was also shocked and concerned for Miaka, but hurt for himself.   
  
Tamahome covered him and Miaka with a sheet and stared at the face of the angry emperor with a brave expression. Although he knew he would be killed. Another time he had caught them with clothes on, he nearly killed him, so what now?  
  
Hotohori's eyes were fixed on Tamahome's cock, making it's way closer to Miaka. In just a few seconds, she would have lost her virginity. He turned his head to the side.  
  
Hotohori (loud and booming): STOP THIS INSTANT!   
  
Hotohori searched for his sword and put his head down.  
  
Hotohori: You are fated lucky, Tamahome. I do not have my sword, so I cannot kill you.  
  
Hotohori tried to hold back his anger, and his tears as well. It was his sadness which was keeping his anger held back. He turned his back to them and stared at the floor as tears filled his amber eyes and his throat grew dry and ached.   
  
Hotohori: The Priestess of Suzaku must be a virgin to summon Suzaku. Tamahome... what drove you? (He shook his fists in pain and sadness)  
  
But he knew very well what had drove him. His love for Miaka. His requited love for Miaka.  
  
Tamahome: What business do you think you have in this?  
  
Hotohori (monotonous and stern): Tamahome, let's discuss this elsewhere.  
  
Tamahome agreed. This might be too much for Miaka.  
  
Hotohori: I will let you two get dressed, and I will be waiting for you outside, Tamahome.  
  
Hotohori sat under a gazebo nearby and brooded. He felt powerless and un-emperor-like. He was upset that he had to walk in on such a thing, but it is a necessity that the Priestess of Suzaku is a virgin before summoning Suzaku.  
  
Tamahome: You would like to finish our discussion?  
  
Hotohori turned around to see a calm Tamahome.  
  
Hotohori: Uh, yes. We will finish that in my chambers.  
  
Tamahome followed Hotohori and panicked in his mind. He knew for sure he would be dead, for Hotohori most likely had his sword in his chambers. But what he did not take into consideration was that he would be needed for the summoning on Suzaku. If Hotohori was concerned about Miaka losing her virginity as a Priestess, would he really kill a celestial warrior of Suzaku?  
  
Miaka, still undressed, lay on her bed where she and Tamahome were so close to making love. Her pillow was soaked with her tears, and Tamahome couldn't dry them. He was going to get killed. Could she ever forgive Hotohori?  
  
Hotohori and Tamahome each took a seat and sat speechless. Hotohori surely was not in his right mind, and peered across  
  
the room at his sword which lay on his desk. Tamahome followed his eyes and saw just what he was looking at. He swollowed hard.  
  
Tamahome: Your Highness...  
  
Hotohori: Every since I was a boy, I had dreamt of the Priestess of Suzaku finally coming and returning the love I have always felt for her. I know I can love no one else. It is a great loss... losing the thoughts of her returning my love.  
  
Tamahome: I understand.  
  
Hotohori stood up and talked harshly and quickly.  
  
Hotohori: You don't! She returns your love, and without you even trying! What have you ever lost?  
  
Tamahome: My family.  
  
Hotohori gasped.   
  
Tamahome: Ever since my mother died, I had worked so hard to help my family get by. It was all I ever knew, working and coming back home with the money I had earned. I became accustomed to it... it was my goal. They meant everything to me and still do. I lost their smiles, their eager voices every time I came home to bring them what I earned.   
  
Hotohori covered his face and sobbed, making Tamahome walk over to him and comfort him.  
  
Tamahome (thinking): I'd think this would be the other way around...  
  
Hotohori: I'm sorry... I'm - sorry.  
  
Hotohori looked up at Tamahome and gazed into his flint-like eyes. For the first time, he was attracted to him. How his hair brushed over his forehead casually, his strong hands clasping onto his shoulders, and his soothing voice was overwhelmingly attractive to Hotohori.  
  
Tamahome felt like he was protecting Hotohori in a way. Although he, himself, was younger, he felt like he was looking after him right now. Tamahome began feeling something special for Hotohori, almost love. Hotohori turned around and looked up at Tamahome, his mouth slightly open. His eyes twitched uncontrollably and filled with tears again and again. Tamahome wiped his tears and grew a concerned look on his face. Tears filled his eyes due to this new feeling of what he now knew was love for Hotohori. Their faces neared closer and they began to peck each other's lips gently and lovingly.   
  
They flopped on the king size bed and hastily removed each other's clothes. Hotohori felt free to be out of the emperor clothes which imprisoned him. Tamahome slowly motioned his hand down Hotohori's broad chest, and admired the curves. Tamahome didn't think Hotohori would be this well built, but it certainly turned him on. Hotohori licked Tamahome's nipples slowly and passionately, and pressed his hand on his abdomen. The sweat on their chests glistened in the light of the dim lamp in the corner. The made out crazily and bit each other's lips gently, then hard, spilling blood. The coppery, salty taste sloshed with their squirming tongues.   
  
Tamahome reached for Hotohori's member, found it, making Hotohori gasp with pleasure. His tongue teased the head of the cock and he slurped and licked it, and inserted the hard cock into his mouth. Hotohori moaned as Tamahome went faster and faster, stopped for a split second to leave Hotohori in suspense, and continued just as fast and the climax ended. They breathed heavily and lay on their sides as they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
Hotohori: Tamahome, is this wrong?  
  
Tamahome: I don't think it is...  
  
Hotohori: But Miaka...  
  
Tamahome thought about this for a second, but looked at Hotohori again.   
  
Tamahome: Hotohori, I feel like I love...  
  
Hotohori: (eagerly) Yes, yes, me too.   
  
Tamahome had visions of Miaka in his head, but quickly opened his eyes to look at Hotohori, who was closing his eyes and shaking his head from side to side.  
  
Tamahome: Are you thinking about Miaka?  
  
Hotohori swallowed loudly and opened his eyes and tears ran down his cheeks. He nodded.  
  
Tamahome: So was I. Let's try to forget.  
  
Tamahome looked over at the door and saw that it was locked.   
  
Tamahome gently moved Hotohori on his other side, and slowly inserted his member into Hotohori's entrance. Hotohori's eyes widened and he was ready. The motion started out slowly, but rapidly increased. Hotohori screamed Tamahome's name, and vice versa. The juices mixed together and came a pleasure overwhelming for both of them. Their thrusts were harder and their screams got louder. Tamahome pressed his face into Hotohori's shiny hair and Hotohori arched his back as the pleasure increased. Their moans mixed together and created music that was a solution to their feud with Miaka.   
  
The action died down and the two looked into each other's eyes and they wondered if this would ever happen again.   
  
Hotohori (thinking): I'm the emperor, is this ok? What about Miaka?  
  
He realized his feelings for Miaka weren't as strong as before., as did Tamahome. Where would this leave Miaka?  
  
Tamahome (thinking): And I expected to be killed when I came here...  
  
They looked at each other once more and smiled. It was not only a new experience, but a solution. 


End file.
